


Happy little accidents

by Tennants_midnight_wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennants_midnight_wolf/pseuds/Tennants_midnight_wolf
Summary: Supergirl gets distracted and Cat decides to make her feel better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Happy little accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in a couple of years and the first for the SuperCat pairing. 
> 
> Thanks to the awesome @live for the edits. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Supergirl soars through the National City sky, feeling the gentle breeze whipping past her, the setting sun creating an array of colours over the horizon that’s absolutely breathtaking. She instantly wants to grab her art supplies back home and recreate the view but instead decides to commit it to memory for later. She still has to finish her patrol for the evening.

Everything seemed peaceful for once no sirens piercing through the gentle buzz of the city life below, no car chases, no bank robbers, no villains intent on killing her. Heck not even a stray cat stuck up a tree. _Maybe she might actually get an evening off tonight?_ She contemplates gliding towards the business sector of the city the massive skyscrapers dominating the skylines, she’s instantly drawn to the largest one- CatCo Tower.

She flies closer noting that the lights on the fortieth floor are still on. That means Cat was still working late again. She closes her eyes blocking out the sounds and honing in on that familiar heartbeat. Sure enough she finds it, smiling to herself at it’s steady pace. At least she wasn’t stressed that was a good sign.

She does a quick sweep around the building not wanting to be too obvious, silently floating closer towards the balcony that leads into Cat’s fishbowl of an office. There she is sat down on her throne, head bent, glasses on, leaning over her tablet, probably going through important emails. The multitude of screens behind displaying various news broadcasts.

Kara can’t help but be mesmerised. She’s so beautiful, her short blonde locks falling slightly over her face, donning the same black skin-tight dress she had worn earlier that day with the teasing split up the thigh. Kara had struggled not to ogle her all day. She’s certain that it’s definitely against the workplace dress policy but really doesn’t care. Unfortunately it was now hidden behind the desk the older woman occupied, but that didn’t stop her from fantasising about that soft skin beneath and what it would feel like to rub her fingers over the exposed skin.

She shakes her head viciously trying to get out of her reverie, her mind leading her down a dangerous path. This crush certainly wasn’t just hero worship no matter what Alex said. Still she couldn’t deny that it was definitely unrequited and would have to live with that. Not that she still couldn’t admire her from afar.

She figured she better go keep patrolling, Cat hadn’t even noticed she was there yet and maybe that was for the best. Just as she was planning her escape the woman in question was suddenly getting up from behind the desk and that view of her legs became clear.

She tried to scramble away from the balcony as quickly as her super speed would allow her. But her boot had somehow gotten caught up in the railing, finding herself colliding over the edge with a crash.

She was in a heap on the floor mixed in amongst the now broken table and chairs that resided on the balcony. Rubbing her head gingerly, grumbling at her own stupidity and praying to Rao that Cat hadn’t heard her.

Although she’s pretty sure half the building had heard that graceful landing.

The tender sensation of a hand upon her shoulder causes her to glance up into those round hazel pools, now devoid of the glasses, instantaneously struck with how they’re gazing directly down at her.

“Hello Ms. Grant.” She fumbles out particularly surprised she sounds somewhat normal given the circumstance. “Sorry about the landing...” She trails off gesturing to the mess around her sheepishly, picking herself up off the ground with a bit more grace, staring back at Cat, who had took a step back to accommodate her movement watching her closely a look of possibly concern etched on her face. 

“Supergirl, are you alright?”

“Um... yeah, I’m fine. I was just... I got distracted...” _by you_. “And this gust of wind... it er... blew me off course...”

Cat watches her somewhat bemused now but the look faded almost instantly as it appeared, her usual facade back in place before Kara can even begin to work out what her brilliant mind must be thinking of the resident superhero right now and the obviously weak excuses she’s spouting.

“Flying isn’t easy in this weather...” _Weather? What weather? Smooth Kara, real smooth_ “...and the air currents are just the worst-“ She’s rambling now losing her confident hero persona, pretty sure that she was incapable of shutting up.

Her next words are cut off though as a pair of soft lips press against her cheek tantalisingly close to her lips but frustratingly never actually touching them. Her eyes flutter closed at the contact feeling the warmth of the blush creep up her cheeks. Before she can barely comprehend what’s happening Cat’s lips pull away.

“W-what was that for?” She questions half raising her hand to the spot in disbelief, reopening her eyes as Cat moves a few paces back from her, evidently pleased with her reaction.

“Oh, you know, to make you feel better after your little accident.” She simply replies, with a wry smirk on her lips and a dismissive wave of her fingers towards the pile behind them. Making a mental note to task her assistant with ordering some replacements in the morning. It’s only fair considering her alter ego broke them after all. 

“You know, I think the furniture took most of the damage actually... I’m not even really that hurt...” She mumbles not really sure what she’s saying at all, cause Cat frickin’ Grant had basically just kissed her. Well Supergirl- though same difference, right?

“See, better already.” She smirks turning on her heel to return to her office. “Besides, I don’t think the furniture would’ve appreciated it half as much, do you? Goodnight Supergirl.”

With that she closes the door between them leaving Kara on the balcony half bewildered, half giddy. She’s partly tempted to follow her into the office, but she knows the closed door is a sign putting an end to their interaction, for now at least. She’s definitely going to follow up on this somehow. Glancing back at the rubble behind her knowing she’s going to pay for that later.

While profusely thanking Rao for this little balcony mishap and wondering if she could potentially get away with it a second time, the familiar sound of sirens break through her thoughts. _So much for a quiet night_ , she thinks composing herself before flying back off into the sky heading towards the noise.


End file.
